When I Met The Million Dollar Son!
by Keep Calm and Love Ted DiBiase
Summary: You were left for dead on the side of the road by your Boyfriend. But a certain Million Dollar Son found you.
1. Information

Hey, I'm Ellie Daniels.

I'm 24 and I live in Orlando, Florida.

I work as a waitress at Hooters, But would love to work in the WWE.

I live with My Boyfriend, James Carter, But I have a Huge crush on Ted DiBiase Jr.

Best Friend: Kenzie Farley and Layla (Later on in the story)

Random Stuff about Me: I am a huge fan of WWE. Kenzie and I have watched WWE since we were 3 years old. When we were 10, We joined our local wrestling school, We went every weekend for 10 years. Kenzie and I would take turns at going to each others houses for the PPV's. Ever since Divas were brought into WWE, Kenzie and I have wanted to work for WWE, But for now we will have to deal with working at Hooters.

Sorry, Got to Go, James is Home.


	2. My Life So Far

When I was little I lived in Orlando, Florida with my mom, Dad and Big Brother, Jack. I loved spending time with my family, we were really would spend everyday we could together. We were a WWE family, all of us loved to watch it, we always sat down and watched it together, WWE was our family time. All my friends never like WWE, They always asked why I watched it because they always said Wrestling is for Guys, not Girls. So none of my friends understood, except one, Kenzie, My best friend, She would come over all the time to watch WWE with me and my family. Jack, My Big Brother's friends didn't watch it either, except one of our neighbor's sons, James, who soon became Jack's best friend, who also came over to watch WWE.

But, When I was 17, My life came crashing down. One day I was at a friend's house, I was walking back to my house at 7, when I turned around corner of my street and saw my house in flames. I ran towards my house but a neighbor stopped me. The Firefighters had just arrived and were tackling the flames. A few minutes later, I saw a Firefighter carrying Jack out, the Firefighter lay him on the ground while he went back into my house. I ran over to Jack and knelt next to him "Jack?" I said while crying. "Ellie? Don't worry, You will be taken care of, James will take are of you. " Jack said looking at me. "No, Jack, You're going to be Okay, You're gonna make it, You have to!" I said through tears. "Ellie, I wish I could tell you I will be fine but I can't, I know my time is up, So I've made sure, You're gonna be taken care of, James promised me, he will take care of you when I'm gone, Ellie just remember, I Love You" Jack said taking his last breath. I screamed, holding Jack in my arms. A few minutes later, A Firefighter came up to me and said "I'm so sorry, But you have to let go" While trying to pry my arms from Jack's body. I didn't have the strength to hold on anymore, so I let him take me away from Jack's lifeless body.

After that I went into a deep depression and blamed myself for his accident, I always told myself that I could have done something to save them. I went to stay with James, He told my brother he would take care of me, Make sure nothing happened to me, Well, He lied. All he does is scream and shout at me. I'm his little slave, he makes me do everything for him, If I don't he will throw me out in the streets, so I'm made to get him beer, get the groceries, do the laundry, basically, clean up after him. He forced me to get a job to earn money for him. So, he got me a job at Hooters, of course he would get me a job at Hooters. He gets free beer and food and gets to grope at the waitresses. After a while, he kind of changed for the better and asked me out and I said yes as I thought if I said no, he would throw me out. After a while, we fell in love. But, after a while, he changed and went back to his old self and now I'm stuck with him. I wish I could leave but I can't.

When I get home from Work I quickly put my onesie on and watch what I love, WWE. I still watch It. It's my place to escape from my life. When my favorite Superstar comes on, Everything around me becomes a distant memory, It takes me away from my pain and suffering. If you are wonder who that Superstar is, It's the Million Dollar Son, Ted DiBiase Jr. Everytime I see him all my pain and suffering is a distant memory. Kenzie's Favorite Superstar is Chris Jericho. Me and Kenzie both hope to become WWE Divas but until then we are stuck here in Orlando at Hooters.


	3. Left For Dead

I was in my room, I just got back from work, Its 8:00 and I'm exhausted. I was getting changed out of my work clothes into my pjs when...

...: HURRY UP, WE'RE GOING OUT!

Me: Just Coming.

I said to James, I quickly changed into Jeans, a short sleeve, flowy top and heels. I walked down stairs and walked into the living room.

Me: Where are we going?

James: Just for a little drive, Babe.

Me: Okay.

We walked out to the car and got in. James started the car and drove down the driveway and onto the street. We were driving in the middle of nowhere. All of a sudden James turn on to the side of the road and stopped.

Me: James, Why have we stopped?

James looked over at me.

James: Get Out.

Me: Excuse Me?

James: I Said, Get. Out.

Me: Why James? We're in the middle of nowhere. Where am I supposed to go?

James: I Don't Care. Just Get Out the car, Ellie.

Me: James, Don't Do This. You told Jack you would take care of me, You promised Him!

James: Jack's Dead. I only said that so he would shut up about his little sister being taken care of if something happened to him! Now Get Out!

Me: Please James, Don't do this! I said while crying.

James got out of the car and walked round to my side, opened the door and dragged me out by the hair and threw me on the ground. He then slapped me across the face and punched me. He then continued to kick and punch me. After a while, I couldn't move, I couldn't protect myself from James' assault. Once he decided he'd had enough, he went round to the driver side and got in and drove off leaving me on the side of the road battered and bruised.


	4. Someone Found Me

~~Ted's POV~~

I was on my way back from a House Show in Orlando when I saw something on the side of the road. I thought it was a dead animal or something like that but the closer I got to it, I saw it was a Woman. I drove onto the side of the road behind her, got out and ran to check she was alive and breathing. Once I got to her I checked her pulse. Once I found one I was relieved.

Me: Miss, Miss, Are You Okay? Come On, Wake Up.

She started to stir and started shouting.

Ellie: No, Stay away from me, Don't hurt me, No!

Me: Miss, You're Okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm gonna help you.

She opened her eyes and looked straight at me. For some reason I felt that I had to protect her from whoever did this to her. I held her in my arms.

Me: Hey, It's alright, I'm here to help you. Your safe, Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore.

I said while moving a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled. I smiled back.

Me: Are you in a lot of pain?

Ellie: A little.

Her voice is so beautiful. All I could do was smile as she spoke.

Me: I'm going to take you to the hospital, Okay?

As soon as I said that, her smile disappeared.

Ellie: No, Please don't, He'll find me!

Me: Who? Who will find you?

She looked away avoiding eye contact with me.

Me: Miss, Please tell me. Who did this to you?

Ellie: My Boyfriend.

She whispered. As soon as she said that, Anger boiled inside me. Why would someone do this to her? Why would her Boyfriend do this to her?

Me: Your Boyfriend did this to you?

She nodded her head.

Me: I'm taking you to the hospital.

Ellie: No! He'll find me! He can't find me, He'll just beat me again!

Me: I'll stay at the hospital with you, In case he finds you, If you want?

Ellie smiled again. I am going to stay at the hospital with her in case that son of a bitch finds her. I helped her to stand up, once she stood up, She screamed and collapsed.

Me: Are You Okay?

Ellie: My legs are so painful! She cried.

I picked her up in my arms bridal style and carried her to the passenger side of my car. I set her down on the passenger seat, closed the door and walk round to the driver side. Once I was inside the car, I made sure she was okay then drove to the hospital.


	5. Hospital

~~Ellie POV~~

I don't believe Ted DiBiase Jr saved me and he said he would stay with me at the hospital just in case James found me. I am in so much pain but knowing that Ted DiBiase Jr helped me, eased some of the pain. I looked over at Ted and noticed that he looks over at me now and then.

Ted: How are you feeling?

Me: Okay, despite everything that's happened.

Ted: Good, I never got your name?

Me: Ellie, Ellie Daniels.

Ted: That's a Beautiful name, I'm Ted, Ted DiB-

Me: Ted DiBiase Jr, I know who you are. I said with a smile.

Ted smiled at me.

Ted: Oh, You do?

Me: Yeah, You're my favorite Superstar.

Ted: Really? I'm glad to know I'm your favorite Superstar.

We talked for a few minutes until we arrived at the hospital. Ted parked the car, got out and walked around to my side and helped me out.

Ted: Can You Walk?

Me: Yeah.

Ted helped me walk over to the hospital entrance. Once we were inside, Ted helped me sit down, then he went to the reception desk. A few minutes later, Ted came back with a form that I had to fill in. Ted asked me the questions while I answered them. He asked me Where I lived and honestly I didn't know what to say. I mean James just left me for dead on the side of the road. So do I say I live with him?

Me: I don't Know.

Ted: What do you mean 'You Don't Know'?

Me: Well, I lived with My Boyfriend and he left me for dead so I guess I don't have anywhere to live.

Ted: You Can Stay with Me.

Me: No, I Don't Want to intrude.

Ted: You are staying with me, beside you don't have anywhere to stay, and So we will put down my address.

Me: Okay, Thank You.

Ted just smiled at me. Once we finished the form Ted took it back up to the desk. He came back and sat down next to me while we waited for the doctor to see me. A few minutes passed until we were called in. We walked along the hall to a small room. Once in the room, the doctor told me to lie down on the bed and he would be right back. I walked over to the bed, Ted helped me climb up onto the bed and I lay down. We waited a few minutes until the doctor came back.

Doctor: Hello Ellie, I'm Dr. Ramsey, Tell me what Happened?

He asked Ted, while checking me over.

Ted: I don't know everything that happened, But her boyfriend done this, then left her for dead, I saw her lying on the side of the road and brought her here.

Dr Ramsey: Tell me how this all happened, Ellie?

I was scared and Ted noticed. Ted walked over to me and held my hand.

Ted: Tell him, Ellie, I'm here for you.

I looked at him and smiled. Then took a deep breath.

Me: I just got in from work, when my Boyfriend, James told me we were going out, I asked and he said for a drive, so we went out and we were driving in the middle of nowhere when all of a sudden he drove onto the side of the road and stopped. He told me to get out but I told him not to do this and that he promised my brother that he would take care of me and he kept saying he didn't care what happened to me and to get out. When I refused he got out, dragged me out of the car, slapped me, then he started to punch and kick me. After a while I couldn't feel my arms or legs and I didn't have the strength to protect myself from him. Before I fell unconscious, He stopped and got into his car and drove away. Then when I woke up Ted was there, he helped me and brought me here.

I looked over at Ted and could tell he was angry. Dr. Ramsey said that he was going to take me for an x-ray. So, He said he would go and get the room ready. He told Ted that I would only be gone 15 minutes. I was scared because I was going to have to go by myself without Ted. After Ted saved me, I feel safe with him, so now that he can't come with me, I am so scared and Ted noticed.

Ted: Don't worry I will be here when you get back, I told you I would stay here with you, you're going to be Okay.

Me: I'm scared.

Ted: Don't worry, It's only an x-ray so you will be fine. I'll see you when you get back, Okay?

Me: Okay.

Dr. Ramsey walked in and said that it was time to go for the x-ray. I looked at Ted, He smiled at me, I smiled back.

Dr Ramsey: You can walk along with her, But you can't come into the x-ray room. He said to Ted.

Ted smiled at me and helped me up off the bed. We walked along the hall to the x-ray room. Once we got to the x-ray room, Ted said he will wait in my room for me and said I was going to be alright. I smiled at him, then turned and walked into the x-ray room.


	6. Realization That I'm Safe

~~Ted POV~~

I walked along to her room to wait for her. I sat in the chair next to the bed, thinking about what she just told me. I don't believe Ellie's Boyfriend did that to her! He left her on the side of the road to die!

A few minutes later, a nurse walked through the door.

Nurse: Are You Ted?

Me: Yes?

Nurse: Ellie is scared and won't let us do the x-ray, she keeps asking for you. Dr. Ramsey said you can come along and calm her down then stay behind the glass so that she knows she's safe and you're there.

Me: Okay.

I followed the nurse along to the x-ray room and walked into the room. I saw Ellie lying on the x-ray table with tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her.

Me: Hey, What's Wrong?

Ellie: I'm scared.

Me: Hey, You're Okay, You're safe, Nobody's going to hurt you, Okay? I'm going to be on the other side of the glass, Okay?

Ellie: Okay.

I grabbed Ellie's hand and squeezed it. I then let go of her hand and went into the other room and watched her through the glass. They started the x-ray. 10 minutes later, they finished the x-ray. Dr. Ramsey told me I could go and take her back to her room. I walked into the x-ray room, walked over to Ellie and helped her to stand up. Once she was standing, we exited the x-ray room and walked along the hall to her room. I helped her into the bed, and sat in the chair next to it.

Me: You Feeling Better?

Ellie: Yeah, Thank You.

Me: For What?

Ellie: For Everything you've done for me. You saved my life. she said as she started to cry.

I stood up and gave her a hug. I felt her arms wrap around my torso. It felt good to have her arms around me. She lifted her head off my chest.

Ellie: You Know, If James didn't do what he did, I would never have met you. She said with a smile.

Me: That's True. You wouldn't have met your favorite WWE Superstar. I said with a smile.

Ellie: I'm kinda glad he did it because I got to meet you and after him being best friends with my brother for years, I realize that he was just a worthless piece of shit. I'm glad I got away from him.

Me: Why didn't you just leave him?

Ellie: I couldn't, I had no money, Nowhere to go, My parents and Big Brother were the only family I had.

Me: What happened to Your Mom, Dad and Big Brother?

Ellie looked away, avoiding eye contact with me.

Me: You don't have to tell me.

Ellie looked straight at me, and smiled.

Ellie: No, I will tell you, It's just hard.

I grabbed her hand, squeezed it and hugged her tighter to me.

Me: Take your time, If you want to stop we can, Okay?

Ellie: Okay.

She looked at our hands and took a deep breath then began to tell her story.


	7. Results of X-Ray

~~Ellie POV~~

Once I told my story, I looked over at Ted.

Ted: I'm so Sorry.

Me: It's Okay, It gets easier every time I talk about it.

Ted: And you've lived with James since then?

I nodded.

Ted: You shouldn't have had to put up with that.

Me: I had no choice. I had to put up with it. I didn't have a home or money. If he threw me out, I would have nowhere to go, I would be homeless!

Ted: Well, you're not gonna put up with it anymore, since you're gonna live with me, You won't have to deal with him anymore.

Me: Thank You, Ted. For letting me stay with you.

Ted: You're Welcome, you have nowhere else to go.

I just smiled, he smiled back. Dr. Ramsey walked into the room.

Dr. Ramsey: The results of your x-ray are in.

Ted: Is she Okay?

Dr. Ramsey: No Broken bones, Just a few bruised ribs and the cuts and bruises on her body. I will have a nurse come in and clean up your cuts, and then if you are feeling well enough, You can go home.

Ted: Thank You, Doctor.

Dr. Ramsey walked out the room. Ted looked over at me.

Ted: You Okay to leave?

Me: Yeah, I don't want to spend any long in here that I have to.

Ted: Okay.

A nurse walked in and started to clean my cuts, While Ted held my hand. 10 minutes later, the nurse had finished cleaning my cuts. Dr. Ramsey then walked in.

Dr. Ramsey: Okay, Are you feeling okay to go home?

Me: Yeah, I feel a lot better than I did earlier.

Dr. Ramsey: Okay, Well, I will go and get the release papers, then you are free to go.

Me: Thank You Doctor.

Dr. Ramsey walked out to get the release papers. A few minutes later, He walked back in. I signed the papers and was free to leave. Ted helped me off the bed and we walked outside to Ted's car. We started the drive to Ted's house.


	8. The Nightmare

~~Ted POV~~

I am happy that Ellie is going to stay with me because I would worry about her, I would worry that James would find her and beat her again.  
Once we arrived at my house, I parked the car and looked over at Ellie.

Me: You Okay?

Ellie: Yeah, I'm better now that I know I don't have to deal with James anymore.

Ted: That's Good, you're safe now, James is not going to find you.

Ellie smiled. I got out and went round to Ellie side. I opened the door and helped her out. We walked over to the house, I opened the door and lead Ellie into the living room. She sat on the sofa, while I got my bags out the car. Once I had my bags from the car, I went into the living room and sat next to Ellie. I looked over at her. She looks sad and scared.

Me: You Okay?

Ellie: Yeah.

Me: No you're not. What's Wrong?

Ellie looked at me. Tears were threatening to fall. I leaned over and hugged her. As soon as I did that, she started crying.

Me: I know you're scared but nobody is going to hurt yo, Okay? I won't let them, You got that?

Ellie smiled through the tears.

Ellie: Why are yo helping me?

Me: You have no money and nowhere to go.

Ellie: Yeah, But there's something else though?

Me: What Do You Mean?

Ellie: There's another reason you are helping me?

Me: To Be Honest, As soon as I saw you lying on the side of the road, I felt a need to protect you from who did this to you and when you told the doctor what happened to you, I was so angry. I could never do anything like that to a woman.

After I said that, I looked at Ellie. She was smiling.

Ellie: Nobody has every cared about me like that before. To be angry at the person who did this to me. If it was anybody else I knew, they probably would just of kept driving.

Me: And as soon as I saw your face, I knew I had seen you somewhere I just couldn't place it. But now I know where I've seen you. You were at one of the PPV's. Front row.

Ellie smiled wide.

Ellie: You recognize me from a show?

Me: Yeah, You were front row, with a sign for me. How could I forget such a pretty girl.

Ellie: You think I'm pretty? she asked shocked.

Me: Yeah, You are a gorgeous girl, You don't think you are pretty?

Ellie: No, Nobody has every said that I was pretty.

I was so shocked when she said that.

Me: No, Well I'm telling you, You are Pretty.

Ellie: Thanks.

Ellie yawns.

Me: Tired?

Ellie: Yeah, a bit.

Me: Okay, Let's go to bed.

Ellie: Okay.

I helped Ellie off the sofa and guided her up the stairs and to her room. Once, We were in the room, Ellie walked over to the bed and lay down.

Me: We will get you some clothes tomorrow, Okay? See you in the morning, Goodnight.

Ellie: Goodnight.

I walked out and closed the door behind me. I walked along the hall to my room, got changed and went straight to bed. Today has been a busy day.

A couple of hours later, I woke up hearing someone screaming. I got out of bed and ran along to Ellie's room. I opened the door to see her tossing and turning in her sleep and screaming.

Ellie: don't hurt me, Please, No, Leave me alone, NO!

I ran over to her, shaking her.

Me: Ellie, Wake Up, Come on, Wake Up Ellie!

Ellie's eyes shot open, she looked at me. She reached up and hugged me, with tears streaming down her face. I hugged her to me tightly. She was shivering.

Me: Hey, Ellie, You're Okay. What's wrong? What Happened?

Ellie: I had a nightmare that James had found me and beat me! She said through her tears. I hugged her to me tighter.

Me: Ellie, You are safe, Okay? Nobody is going to hurt you, Okay? I won't let them.

Ellie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

Me: Alright, You're safe, Okay?

Ellie: Yeah.

Me: Okay, Lets get back to sleep, shall we?

Ellie's smile disappeared. She was scared I knew she was.

Ellie: Ted, Can you stay with me? I'm scared.

I looked down at her and smiled. I would do anything for her just to keep her safe and make sure she knows she safe.

Me: Sure.

Ellie smiled at me. I climbed into the bed. Ellie turned towards me.

Ellie: Thanks.

Ellie closed her eyes and snuggled up close to me. I smiled down at her. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep. A little while later, I followed.


End file.
